This invention generally relates to film laminated materials suitable for use in articles used to absorb, distribute and retain body liquids, such as sanitary napkins, catamenial pads, pantiliners, incontinence garments, disposable diapers and the like, and to a method and apparatus for making such articles. More specifically, this invention relates to a plastic film laminated material having improved liquid distribution and management and air circulation properties as well as enhanced comfort and softness when placed in contact with human skin. Various nonwoven and film materials have been used as bodyside liners or covers in disposable absorbent articles. For example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,945,386, 3,965,906, 3,967,623, 3,994,299, 4,014,341, 4,323,069 and 4,324,246 disclose a combination of one or more nonwoven fibrous layers and a film layer containing apertures. Other patents, such as U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,888,254 and 4,675,013, disclose the use of a cover layer that is laminated to other fibrous layers. U.S. Pat. No. 4,762,520 discloses forming a bodyside liner from a carded fiber fabric containing melt fibers subdivided into parallel streaks. Other patents, such as U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,710,186, 4,755,413, 4,798,604 and 4,806,411 disclose forming apertures in the liner. U.S. Pat. No. 4,333,465 discloses a liner comprising a liquid-impermeable composite material having a liquid-permeable zone. Finally, U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,676,242, 4,690,679, 4,725,473 and 4,878,974 disclose various methods of making film and fiber composite liner materials by coextrusion, lamination and the like.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,137,600, and U.S. Ser. No. 07/633,594, filed on Dec. 21, 1990 by inventors C. Everhart et al., entitled "High Pulp Content Nonwoven Composite Fabric", both of which are assigned to Kimberly-Clark Corporation, relate to nonwoven webs that can be used in absorbent articles.
Published Japanese Utility Model No. Hei 1[1989]-122727 discloses a sanitary napkin that has a liner constructed of two different hydrophobic materials, both of which contain apertures. U.S. Pat. No. 4,285,342 is somewhat similar, except instead of using two different materials, a large opening is formed in the liner of a diaper to enhance fluid flow into the absorbent core. U.K. patent 2,124,907 teaches a fabric bonded to a water-impermeable material, with both materials located on the bodyside surface of the absorbent article.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,908,026 discloses the use of a flow zone control layer located beneath the cover for facilitating dispersion of body liquids along the length of the absorbent article, before allowing the liquid to pass into the absorbent core. Other patents that disclose the use of a liquid transfer or a liquid distribution layer beneath the liner include U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,397,644, 4,480,000, 4,519,799 and 4,798,603. These patents disclose various materials and compositions for the transfer or distribution layer, which assist in directing the body exudates downward into the absorbent core.
Notwithstanding the development of the above-described materials, the need remains for a film laminate material that can provide improved liquid intake and distribution as well as air circulation when used as a body contacting layer in a disposable absorbent article, resulting in greater surface dryness and comfort for the wearer's skin.